Mothman...Behind The Red Eyes by Jeff Wamsley
About Mothman...Behind The Red Eyes '''is a book by Jeff Wamsley released on April 1st 2005. The book is a follow-up to his other book "Mothman: The Facts Behind The Legend". '''The Book's Description: "Look deeper into the mystery of the Mothman legacy with the most extensive collection of data ever assembled. Research materials include firsthand eyewitness accounts, rare documents, press archives, UFO/Men In Black encounters, the Silver Bridge disaster, TNT Area archives, illustrations, maps, and photographs." "Mothman goes under the microscope as Jeff Wamsley continues to dig for more clues to this complex mystery. A required investigative resource for those who are searching for answers." - John Keel, Author of The Mothman Prophecies. "More riveting than ever! Once again Jeff Wamsley has put together the definitive, absolutely must-have book on one of the most fascinating creature in supernatural lore. The Mothman mystery lives on!" - Author, Rosemary Ellen Guiley. Content Summary: The book is sectioned into chapter-like segments ranging from interviews to archive clippings and images. Introduction The book's dedication page reads "Dedicated to the memory of my father, Charles Dale Wamsley 1928-1985" and features a photo of the author's dad holding him as a child. The book then begins with an introduction chapter that discussing the Mothman legend. The author, Jeff Wamsley, covers many topic about the folklore and his approach to studying it. He commends those who've come forward with sightings while respecting the privacy of those who don't want to be known. He speculates that there are hundreds of unreported sightings that we just don't hear of. He compares this to an iceberg, where much of it lies beneath the surface. He notes that he takes issue with the term "expert" in regards to the Mothman because he has no explanation for what the creature really is. He says "I feel that my sole job is to be a direct link to some of the rare archives and eyewitness descriptions, and to pass along the vital information for individuals with investigative minds to digest the content in any which way they choose". Wamsley then describes how an elderly woman who'd read his previous book went into his record store and told him that she'd seen the Men In Black in the 1966 and '67. He then ponders the hypothetical of "what if" questions in relation to the Mothman story. Wamsley explains that there are a variety of opinions and theories about the legend of the Mothman. He states "I once again have taken a non-biased approach on any information represented." He later discusses the popularity of the Mothman Prophecies Movie and the historical inaccuracies among the film's plot. Wamsley also mentions The Silver Bridge Collapse of 1967 and the TNT area where many of the Mothman sightings are said to have taken place. Enter The North Power Plant The book then features an interview with Mothman witness Bob Bosworth who tells his story from November 1966. Images of the North Power Plant and The TNT Area are shown, along with local newspapers from 1966-67. Also in this segment, as well as throughout the book, there are Mothman illustrations by Gary Gibeat and other artists. Archives: Mothman Clippings This section of the book consists of local newsprint as well as photos of other Mothman Books and Magazines, Mothman art, photos of local police, Witness Roger Scarberry's Mothman sketch, photos of Witness Linda Scarberry and a photo of Roger Scarberry's '57 Chevy. Where's My Bandit??? Merele Partridge is interviewed about his strange sighting from November of 1966 and the disappearance of his pet dog "Bandit". The segment also features local news from that time period as well as photos of the Merle. Archives: The TNT Area Power Plants Photos of the TNT Area, concrete storage igloos, the North Power Plant where many of the sightings are said to have taken place. The section also features photos of the power plant being demolished. That Red-Eyed Monster An interview with Shirley Hensley on her stories of her family encountering a red-eyed monster many times in the early 1960's. This section has photos of her as well many illustrations. Face to Face with Mothman This segment has an interview with Marcella Bennett about her Mothman sighting from November 16th 1966 as well of photos of witness, Mothman art and local headlines. They Were Dressed In Black Dottie Campbell is Interviewed in this section. She was the next door neighbor of Point Pleasant reporter Mary Hyre who had visited by strange men dressed in black suits. The section features photos of Dottie, Mary and local press including Mary's articles. Archives: UFOs and Men In Black UFO articles, Saucer News and local newspress about UFO reports. It Was a Bird...a Huge Bird An Interview with Tom Ury about his November 25th 1966 sighting. It features Mothman illustrations and Point Pleasant and West Virginia newspapers from 1966 and 1967. This section of the book also contains photos of an owl killed by a local farmer and the articles associated with that. The Chase is On Darren Hayes is interviewed about his Mothman sighting from the early 1990's, the segment features photos of him and depictions of the creature chasing his car. Archives: The Silver Bridge Articles and photos of The Silver Bridge disaster from December 15th 1967. A Case of Cambell's Soup Silver bridge photos and an Interview with local about the silver bridge collapse who witnessed it happen. He says "I have told people that what saved my life that day was a case of Campbell's soup". He continued "I had already clocked out and as I walked up the aisle I noticed that the soup display was empty." By spending his time to re-fill the shelf with soup cans, he missed being on the bridge. "I heard a rumbling sound and I heard one of the clerks up front say something about the bridge." Visions of Mothman? Lawrence Gray is Interview about his experience from fall of 1966. Photos of the witness and Illustrations of the monster are also featured. Update: Point Pleasant Today Photos and descriptions of town, the TNT area, route 62, Bob Roach's Mothman statue and the Harris Steak House which was known as the Mothman diner. TNT Area -- Mothman's Lair Faye Dewitt-Leport is interviewed in this section about her encounter from November of 1966. It also contains photos of her, art of the Mothman and local paper headlines. Archives: Popular Media A reprinting of a Mothman comic, comic book cover, art and map of the TNT area. The book then ends with a photo of a sign which reads "Leaving Point Pleasant". Epilogue A quick addition is added afterwords which says "Many people ask me if the final chapter on the Mothman has been written. My answer is a resounding no". The author describes how the Mothman legend is overall still continuing with new ideas, information and modern sightings. About The Author / Acknowledgements A short biography of the author is displayed, followed by a thanks the witnesses he interviewed, other investigators, personal friends and his mother. Source: Mothman...Behind The Red Eyes by Jeff Wamsley (2005) Category:Art